


Little Black Dress

by Owlisout_0130



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Making Love, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlisout_0130/pseuds/Owlisout_0130
Summary: Just a short smutty story of a pre-burnt Joshua and my OC. :p





	Little Black Dress

The lights of the lucky 38's suite were always dim, and the atmosphere was always lonely. Saoirse was leaning into the vanity mirror applying a nude pink lipstick, her auburn hair was parted to the side with large beach waves. She looked into the mirror catching a glance at the man in her doorway, he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Joshua said. 

"Oh, relax." She said still looking in the mirror playing with her hair she had a small smile on her face."I'm going to give that son of a bitch Benny exactly what he deserves." 

She got up from the vanity and walked across from the bedroom towards Joshua. She turned around so her back was facing him "Can you zip me up?" She said looking back slightly at him and smiling. He signed and got up from the door frame and walked towards her. He began zipping up her black dress "What if something goes wrong? You have nothing to protect you."He said. 

She backed up to him slightly and reached around and grabbed his hand. She brought it to the middle of her chest, Saoirse slowly guided his hand down her chest lightly grazing him against her dress. She ran his fingers down her stomach to her hip "What are you doing?" He said but didn't remove his hand. "I wanna show you something." she said in a low voice. 

Saoirse backed against his body completely and lifted her dress slightly, she leads his hand to her lacy black garter belt. Saoirse felt his hot breath on her neck and began to feel an ache between her legs. She trailed him down just grazing her clit to a pistol placed in one of her thigh high stockings. She could feel his manhood become fully erect against her back. 

"See, I'll be fine" She said softly. Saoirse released his hand and walked forward and turned. She noticed his eyes were narrowed at her with a hunger in them, she smiled slightly at him and grabbed her purse on her bed and began to walk past him out the door. He grabbed her upper arm before she could get past the door and looked at him. He turned her to face him and pinned her against the wall. It was moments before he crashed into a hard kiss, and pressed up against her. 

She could feel through her dress his full erection grind up against her clit, she let out a small muffled moan. His hands fumbled to the back of her dress finding the zipper her just closed, his breath was hot against her ear as he unzipped her dress halfway and roughly brought it past her shoulders down to her waist. Saoirse found her way to his belt and the button to his jeans. 

He pulled her closer to him and lifted her, she wrapped his legs around her waist as he carried her to the bed. Joshua laid her down and finished removing her dress. He then removed his shirt and pants until he was fully nude, she admired his girth for a moment and began to rub her clit through her soaked panties. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." He said with a devilish grin. 

He reached his hand around her back, Saoirse arched her back and Joshua removed her bra revealing her rapidly hardening nipples. He got on top of her and began sucking lightly on each of her nipples. Her hand stopped rubbing her self and searched for his pulsing cock and began to stroke it slowly. He let out a small groan and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I want you in me" she begged. 

Joshua smiled "Oh not yet, I'm taking my time with this." He lowered himself and she knew where exactly where he was going. He began placing small kisses on her stomach working his way down to her panties. She felt goosebumps as his fingers grazed her hips and began to pull off her lacey panties. He tossed them to the side and started kissing her swollen nub between her leg. She threw her head back and groaned, his tongue began circling her pearl. Her fingers ran through his hair and she arched her back in pleasure. It was overwhelming for her and her moans became constant and louder, "Ohhh, don't stop." she begged. 

Just as she was about to release he lifted his head and climbed on top of her. He began kissing her neck slowly and worked his way up to her ear "You'll cum when I say you can." He said tugging on her hair slowly kissing her jawline. Joshua got up on his knees and slapped her clit with his thick cock. She narrowed her eyes and groaned with pleasure "Fuck me." She whimpered. He just stared at her and began circling the head of his cock around her entrance. "I want you to beg for it" He said with slight amusement on his face. 

"Please." She said. He raised his eyebrows "Please, what?" He said, he began to slide his head in slowly "Please, fuck me." She pleaded. Joshua slowly slid his cock fully inside, she laid her head down and turned it to the side and rasped. Joshua groaned slightly and began to pull and push inside her slowly, Saoirse started to rub her pearl "Cum for me, baby." He breathed. His groans alone could send her over the edge and could feel herself getting close. He started to quicken his pace "Ohh fuck yesss" She whimpered furrowing her eyebrows and slightly jerking her body. Joshua could feel her tighten around his cock "Mmmm, that's a good girl." He groaned. 

He leaned down and began kissing her lips again, suddenly she started to feel him stiffen and make muffled groans. Saoirse felt his cock start to pulse inside her and the feeling made her moan. After a moment Joshua pulled his slick cock and laid down next to Saoirse. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Benny will have to wait till tomorrow to die." She said before falling asleep.


End file.
